Noraxeen
No. XII in Organization XV also known as The Azure Nymph. Noraxeen was among the new members who joined Organization XV in the beginning of The Crossing. Her methods and goals remain to this point unknown, however, she appears to enjoy her time in the organization tremendously and seems willing to stay with them but then again there's more than meets the eye. Biography History Noraxeen’s real name before she became a nobody was Aronee; she was a regular girl who lived peacefully in a far unknown world. There was nothing so much interesting about her life before she became a nobody. Like many she had many dreams and hopes that she wanted to achieve and were actually in love with a guy. Even though it was a one sided love, she hoped for the day when he’d know about her true feelings. But when the heartless attacked her world all those dreams and bright hopes were washed away just like the ocean waves that wash away the sands of the beach. That fateful day when the heartless attacked the peaceful town striking fear and chaos within the innocents’ hearts. She was running like crazy looking for him everywhere, she kept shouting out his name, but to no avail, how could her voice reach him when all those screams filled the air?. But then she saw him, he was running towards a ship that would leave this world and take the citizens to safety. She felt a little relieved for the thought of being away from this now dying world. He was right about to climb the ship when a neo shadow leapt from behind him ready to strike him dead. Time seemed to freeze, to stop as Aronee jumped between the heartless and him, taking the deadly blow before she fell to the ground. Darkness seemed to envelop her as she felt her very life fading away. Her vision was blurry and fading as she slightly raised her head with what’s left of her energy, he was gone, he was safe. And with that as a final thought her eyes closed for the very last time as a human, leaving a soft satisfied smile on her face. Personality Gentle, calm, nice, loyal, honest, collected, patient yet enigmatic, the essence of Noraxeen can be found in those words. Noraxeen radiates with strange gentleness and kindness that can’t go unnoticed by those who surround her. She treats her fellow members nicely and tries to help whenever she can. Despite might not being one of the strongest of the Organization members Noraxeen is surely one of the smartest. She’s not a person who would act recklessly or out of impulse, but rather take things slowly and think them thoroughly. For the most part, she doesn’t let her feelings get the best of her and is very collected. There is no record of her where she has been seen angry or enraged before or even close to that. So no one really knows how she is like when her anger snaps. Even though quiet and calm, Noraxeen is very friendly and has a dominating presence among her fellow members. Most of the time, No one really knows what’s on her mind, she can be very mysterious and puzzling, speaking half the truths and words of double meanings. Her intentions and methods remain unclear and unknown. However, she does enjoy watching others around her and their reactions like a curious child who yearns to discover more. Whenever talking to someone it’s hard to miss her piercing yet gentle looks and the mysterious smile upon her calm features, the strange feeling of having your very brain scanned. She surely is good at reading people and developing a sense of understanding to their different personalities. Although Very gentle in Nature, Noraxeen can be very Cruel and harsh in other times. She wouldn’t show it in her expression as much as she shows it in her actions whether in a battle against those who were unlucky enough to cross her way or against those who stand between her and her goals. However, she wouldn’t fight without a reason and a good reason at that. She respects her elders and carries out her orders and missions as commanded yet that doesn’t prevent her from pursuing her own goals and purposes. So far she’s seen to be a very valuable and loyal member to the organization but then again, is she really? Appearance Picture:http://i292.photobucket.com/albums/mm15/illumine_4a/Noraxeen.jpg The really most unique feature on Noraxeen is her bluish-green (aquamarine) eyes which are glass like in appearance, framed by dark long lashes and dark slender eyebrows. Her hair is shoulder length with a bright reddish-brown color, always having some tufts of it hanging over her eyebrows. Noraxeen stands at about 5'8" and weighs 113lb. She looks like she’s 18 or 19 and has a slender build contributing to her delicate figure. She speaks in a low hypnotizing melodic tone and is rarely seen shouting. Most people are deceived by her fragile looks mistaking her for a weak opponent but they wouldn’t have known any better. Element/Ability Not to be Underestimated, Noraxeen’s greatest strength is not necessarily how much she can fight or her devastating strength but rather her wits and intelligence in a battlefield. She is quite the acrobat and has a very wild style of fighting. Having great amount of agility and resourcefulness along with her flawless Martial arts and mastery of her power makes her a formidable and dangerous opponent. She doesn’t usually resort to her weapon except against the strongest of opponents or when attacking from a long range. Eternus ignis: Noraxeen has control over a very unique form of energy that appears like azure burning flames. This energy gives Noraxeen a wide array of abilities that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes and even for collecting information. Azure Flames: Just like the name suggests, the energy acts like intensified azure fire but with much more power and strength than the ordinary fire. It’s easily manipulated by Noraxeen into any form or shape that she sees fit. When this power is used to its fullest Noraxeen can consume the whole Battle field with a Strong wave of Azure flames but that usually requires a lot of energy. Azure Cloak: This ability allows Noraxeen to channel the energy through her entire body giving her Great Speed acceleration and a remarkable strength boost. When using this ability a Bright azure aura surrounds her body usually living a trail of blue light behind her when she moves around causing confusion to the enemy. Special ability Mind Hack: By focusing The energy in her third eye ,Noraxeen becomes able to read others minds and memories, uncovering their motives and thoughts. This skill is usually used as a method of collecting information and has no other use than that. Noraxeen can’t read someone’s mind without direct physical contact, meaning she needs to be touching the person and for quite a time to be able to read their minds, this takes a lot of her concentration and she can’t use it in a successive manner, If for some reason she gets distracted or loses concentration, she gets a very Hideous headache. Also another disadvantage to this ability is that whatever the feelings or emotions the person she’s reading his mind is having, will also be felt by her, thus making her sometimes subjected to negative and weakening ones. Weapon A gunblade that so much resembles Lightning’s gunblade in FFXIII the only exception is that it has a blue and black theme instead of red. The gunblade’s distinctive design allows it to be an excellent weapon to deal with close and long range attacks. Also the gunblade in gun mode can shoot regular bullets or can be used in conjunction with Noraxeen’s ability to shoot azure energy. Along with that Noraxeen uses different types of bullets that have different effects. Normal shot: regular bullets that have nothing special in them but inflect damage if shot with accuracy and proficiency. Fast shot: light weight bullets that are very fast and hard to block but doesn’t inflect good damage like regular ones. Scatter shot: normal bullets that when shot are then separated into many versions of bullets hitting many targets, however, it is not very accurate and might easily miss if not used efficiently. Dark shot: a special type of bullet that has a paralyzing effect, when shot at an enemy it can paralyze him for short time leaving him open for attacks. Lesser Nobodies The skulk: Using its stealth and agility to its advantage these nobodies can unleash multiple attacks as a group. They’re quite strong, however, they are not good at defending against strong magical attacks except for Fire based ones, since they’re immune to them. Extras Dominating hand: Right Aura: Bright Azure Character Theme: Ice pond by Second moon Battle Theme: The 13th anthology / Tension rising Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody